


Irony

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Beach Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Erik has Issues, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Minor Violence, References to Canon, Telepathic Bond, What-If, Wounded Erik, X-Men: First Class (2011), X-Men: First Class References, minor blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: This is a "What If" Scenario, if Erik had been shot by Moira instead of deflecting the bullet causing Charles' paralysis.





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Potential Two-Parter if successful / liked.

The missiles were charging towards the Mutant groups at full speed. Erik stared down the opposing metal, weaving his powers through them all like thread to suddenly halt their movements. Tremendous effort but successful. He had stopped the launch, now it was time for retaliation. His kind would forever be slaughtered by the Humans just because Mutants could be seen as superior, a threat to mankind.

A new rage-fuelled vendetta surged through his veins, turning the missiles.

Erik could hear Charles attempting to reason with him, as well as the telepathic powers stubbornly pounding against the Helmet, but then four words uttered from his friend turned the tide, "They're just following orders" Said with such desperation, Charles either didn't or couldn't understand how those words affected Erik. 'Following orders'... The Nazi's were 'Following orders' as they slaughtered his people, Shaw's henchmen were 'Following orders' too as they experimented and tortured him into submission or compliance. Shaw was dead but the fighting would never end.

Turning his head to face Charles, "I've been at the mercy of men 'just following orders'. Never again" Returning fire towards the Humans was easy. His belief's drowned out the sound of Charles demanding he stop and release the projectiles.

Being charged into temporarily broke the connection, fighting Charles... something that Erik had never considered or wanted to do, "I don't want to hurt you, Charles. Don't make me" Of course he had to whack Charles in the face with his elbow as Erik exclaimed those words in that moment and kept his friend pinned to the sand to restart the missiles direction.

Erik felt sick. Each blow given to Charles shouldn't have happened but Erik knew he wasn't a rational man when it came to revenge. He even threw Sean, Alex and Hank across the beach with his powers lashing out just so he could continue what he thought was right.

Charles never gave up, despite scrambling to reach inside Erik's helmet, to then being violently punched in the face Erik reclaimed his footing above Charles, once again directing his weapons to his targets, out of his peripherals he could see Charles struggling to his feet. Erik could feel all his remaining missiles as some had detonated early but that didn't matter, there was still plenty to destroy the Humans who had threatened his friend and fellow Mutant Brothers and Sisters, however he missed something small... he had forgotten about Moira's dog tags, and her gun.

Erik had heard the bullet leaving its chamber, however dismissed its target. A horrible mistake.

A fiery, intense pain exploded in his centre of his back, another shot lodged itself almost in the same spot. He could feel the metal surging through fabric, skin, meat and muscles, nearly piercing his lung if he hadn't stopped it in time. His body had given up on standing, as he fell face first into the sand he could hear distant explosions, his plan had failed, the Humans would live.

"Erik! Oh my God. Erik, can you hear me?"

Charles had to keep his mind calm as he dropped to his knees by Erik's side if he projected his raw emotional state like this then everyone would be hurt, even the soldiers far across the water. Weighing pressure against Erik's bleeding wounds, the ugly yellow was now tainted with growing blood stains.

"Erik don't move, I know you're in agony but you'll only make matters worse for yourself" He could see his friend attempting to pull on any metal he could reach. "I'm so sorry, my friend"

"H--Humans..." Erik hissed, unable to protest as Charles removed the helmet, the telepath reconnected their link so Erik wouldn't have to strain himself with talking

 _"Humans..."_ Erik's voice sound as weak as it did in reality _"Will always, turn on us"_

"I'm so sorry, Erik"

 _"You didn't tell her to shoot,"_ Erik scoffed a chuckle, "A man who controls metal," Erik spluttered a cough after speaking aloud "Brought down by bullets, how ironic" He ground his teeth to the point of more pain.

"You're going to be fine" Charles hoped he was convincing Erik, he turned to the silenced group around them "Azazel! Get us to a hospital, now!" Charles yelled, he may have used his powers for stronger persuasion than necessary but he wasn't ready to let Erik slip through his fingers, not yet.

"Charles," Erik whispered, feeling incredibly heavy, his eyelids drooping and face slowly sinking further into the sand

"Erik? Erik, stay awake. I said take us now!" The teleporter did as instructed, the pair were suddenly inside a vibrant hospital reception "Somebody help me!"

Seeing two men, one sprawled out on his front and bleeding while the other stared at them all with fearful piercing blue eyes got the hospital staff's attention rather quickly. Charles was torn away from Erik as he was prepared for immediate surgery. Charles had sunk into an uncomfortable chair, telling everyone to ignore him and his odd-looking outfit without their knowledge and waited.


End file.
